


5+1 ways to capture your enemy

by Yesimdead_thanksforasking



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, This might me a dr doof au, but it could be, i have to say might before gisney kills me, idiots to lovers, its not certain really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimdead_thanksforasking/pseuds/Yesimdead_thanksforasking
Summary: Daniel gets a new job and is throw straight into the deep end with the weirdest man he has ever met.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I stole jokes from gisney they can kiss my arse

The door crashed to the floor with a pound, the one sided handle flying out and hitting a massive green button on the wall next to it. How unexpected, And by unexpected Kevin meant totally expected!  
He spun round in his chair just as a cage fell from the ceiling, hitting his intruder on the head. He flinched, he hadn’t expected him to be so tall, maybe he felt bad but he was still evil and had a job to do.   
“Ah agent RT how unusual of us to finally meet” his voice sounded raspy from sleep, he overslept and forgot he was meant to be doing evil today. Damn the alarms he threw out the window. 

The man, RT, was tall but not as tall as Kevin giving him a fighting advantage if it came down to that. What RT didn’t expect however was that the cage only reached his waist from where it had fallen on him.   
He sat down on the floor politely not wanting his first day on the job to be as boring as kicking the guys ass and leaving. That would be too easy and RT was anything but. 

“Oh I see you’ve fallen right in my trap Agent!” Kevin yelled out despite there only being the two of them in the room. Quickly he walked towards RT and whispered, 

“I’m sorry the cage isn’t very big , I was expecting smaller , thank you for your cooperation.”   
Just as quickly he walk away to resume his dramatics.   
He thought about what kind of man Kevin could be. He didn’t seem evil, but he hasn’t revealed his master plan as of yet. He’s just been... talking to him. Was this some strategy? A ‘you’re going to die so I might as well tell you’? 

RT didn’t get to think about that too long as Kevin snapped his fingers in front of the cage.   
“You weren’t listening! Now I have to start all over again!”, RT thought he was whining like a child being denied a new Lego set by their parents but it was oddly fascinating how this man was the cause of mass terror. RT thought he was actually kind of cute. 

Kevin jumped up onto his podium, leaning dramatically over something covered with a long cloth and began his story again.   
“The best way to get to know your enemy is to befriend your enemy!   
Once again RT wasn’t sure what to say, that’s most definitely not how that saying went. When he took this job he never expected THiS. He looked up at the man expectingly and tilted his head telling him to continue. 

“You see agent, it all started when I was a young lad, in rural Ireland there was only soup; soup for lunch, soup for dinner and sometimes even breakfast soup. People in the city call that tea, BuT I knew!”   
He was yelling all this and someone grew louder towards the end. Even as RT didn’t know what he could possibly say to something like this, he was more then impressed with the man’s story telling ability.   
“We had soup 8 to 10 times a week, I hated soup with every fibre of my being and NOW I will make all soup evaporate from the entirety of Dublin!” 

He sounded so confident that RT didn’t have the heart to tell him that’s pretty much impossible. Was this the evil deed he was meant to be stopping? This amazingly brilliantly but a little crazy man, who was wearing an honest to god turtle neck? RT couldn’t imagine what horrors he must be hiding for the government to be so down on him. 

Kevin turned round to the cloth, dramatically putting both hands on it and moving his body back like he was in a Britney Spears music video.   
“What are you doing?!” RT was a patient man, he had to be for the job, but why was this guy standing in such a weird pose?  
Kevin looked back at him confused.   
“What do you mean? I’m getting ready to unravel my master creation. Was there something else I should say?”  
They were both as confused as the other and RT decided that asking this ‘evil villain’ he just met about his butt wouldn’t look great on the job.   
“You’re right I’m sorry, carry on” Maybe Rt intended on staring at his butt some more but that didn’t mean he had to address it. 

Kevin pulled the cloth throwing it dramatically over his desk chair.   
“This is the SOUPINATOR!”, He turned back to RT with a grin on his face, “this machine has the power to evaporate everything it shoots! I will use it to evaporate every single bowl of soup in the city!”  
RT was so taken aback he didn’t even have the processing power to answer. This man was capable of building near physically impossible weapons of mass destruction and he was using it for SOUP? It didn’t make sense! There must have been something more to this! Was this guy just a dumbass? Was RT moronsexual?   
He knew the answer to every single one of his questions when Kevin picked up a box of switches. 

“It seems I have forgotten to connect the key element of my glorious machine, Or maybe I want to give you a show” he winked and RT was glad he was already sat down in the cage.

‘Why invent so many switches!” Kevin yelled picking up another that didn’t fit,  
“That ones an octagon! That ones shaped like the Statue of Liberty? Why would you want that!?”he carried on yelling, RT couldn’t help but think the man in front of him will become something more then an enemy to him.   
“And look here: it’s exactly like the one I need BUT upside down! The words are PRINTED UPSIDE DOWN! Who does that! Just when I- oh”.

Kevin broke off his sentence, embarrassed he looked over to RT, “ can we forget that happened... I wanted to leave a good first impression.” 

He plugged the switch in and in that RT could confidently say he was attracted to dumbasses.


	2. Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m trying my best the amount of stuff I had to see for this au

This went on for a while, Kevin would invent some not really that destructive machine, Agent RT would be sent by Hq to stop him. He would arrive, get trapped, the plan would be explained then he would escape and save the day. It was routine really. He learned a lot about Kevin in this way, he never payed any attention to what people round the office said, he liked to believe he know Kevin on a level his colleagues never would. 

Today however, something changed. Their routine was changed, HIS routine was anyway. RT wasn’t sure if Kevin had one, the man seemed to do whatever he wanted whenever he seemed inclined to.   
RT walked into the briefing room, shoes clicking against the floor tiles, his clothes squeaky against the leather office chairs.   
The monitor turned on. The usual dark screen greeting him as he listened to what Kevin was up to this week.   
What surprised him most was that he wasn’t at home or his ‘evil lab’ as he liked to call it. He was hiding in an abandoned factory in the middle of town. RT thought this was weird as the man hardly left his apartment and yet he was building one of his machines right in the middle of a a very large city. 

If what he know about Kevin stands, the man’s clumsiness would be the downfall of this. He just wasn’t sure what it was yet. 

RT owned a company car, however didn’t actually know how to drive. He always took the bus to the apartment so he guessed he’d take the bus into town aswell. He shoved his agent hat into his coat and walked out the briefing heading towards the closest bus stop.   
He arrived half an hour later, thanking the driver and heading towards the abandoned building. 

He never knew why no one had levelled it but thinking about it now he thought it might have something to do with Kevin. Where did that man get all this money from anyway? He never mentioned having a different job or a rich family. Maybe RT wanted to ask just to know that little by more about the man who he held in a special interest. 

RT ran up the stairs to the 5th floor of the building, kicking open the door as he pushed through. Kevin jumped from where he was working on his machine. 

“Ah you’re back! I knew I’d see you today!”  
He sounded cheery as usual when they met and every time he did something in RT grew just a bit more. Was it regret? Probably not this was their jobs after all. It was a good feeling. One he wanted to hold on too even if at the end of the day he would leave this place, leave Kevin on his own aswell when he was so sure they both wanted the company. 

“How about we change it up a bit today.” Kevin continues to say with a smile on his face. He looked very proud of this particular machine.   
“You stand here”, he pointed to a spot next to his machine, “ and instead of trapping you I’ll just explain how this works. A change of pace if you will.”

RT nodded, this could be interesting. He went to stand next to Kevin and as promised no trap activated, RT felt weird. 

“This is the makeupyourmind-inator!” Kevin exclaimed doing a twirl round RT ending up with an arm round his neck, leaning on him as he pointed out each price individually. 

“You know where you’re in dominoes and the person is front of you is taking a very long time to order?”, Kevin huffed dramatically leaning further on RT’s shoulders, “ well this will change that!”   
He let go and went to stand next to the machine itself. RT missed the contact in the cold room but he needed to focus on the job. 

The moment Kevin stopped talking he took out his hand cuffs and caught Kevin by the arm pulling him towards a pipe in one swift movement, cuffing him to it.   
“Oh so it’s that kind of arrangement then? Didn’t think you were the type” Kevin winked at him, he was way too confident for someone who was handcuffed to a water pipe.   
RT rolled his eyes at this and pulled out his phone to call HQ.   
“You calling your boss? That’s it? You won’t even punch me?” Kevin was running his mouth and if he was being honest with himself which he never was he’d say we was doing this to keep the agent with him for a bit longer. 

The video call started up and RT pointed the camera towards Kevin who was now sitting against the wall looking bored. He flipped off the camera and RT smiled hoping HQ couldn’t see him.   
“Usually it takes longer then this well done agent RT, we are sending backup, if we can find any that is.” With that the call cut out so RT went to sit next to Kevin against the wall, they had some time. 

They sat in silence for a while with Kevin slowly but surly moving closer to RT as best he could. He himself couldn’t do this. If back up came now he would have no excuse as to why this was happening. 

“So, now that we’re waiting for your back up to come lock me up or whatever. I think I’d like to know a bit about you.”  
Rt knew it was only fair that he told kevin something, anything, as the man in front of him has revealed his entire life story at one point or another. He just wasn’t sure how to start.   
“Well”, he liked Kevin in the eyes hoping this was enough, “my name is Daniel”. 

Kevin’s smile exploded onto his face as he made the extra stretch to put his head on the agent’s shoulder. RT moved closer, just a tiny bit, just so he himself was comfortable nothing else.   
“I’m glad to finally meet you, Daniel.”


	3. Admiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spire doesn’t come with the package

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst kinda maybe a bit but it’s fixed coz I want them to be happy

Kevin has been busy working on his newest evil scheme; he was building a cardboard model of the entirety of Dublin, to better know how to strike drastically. At least that’s what he told himself. In reality he really liked small models, train sets and Lego have always been feeding his interests.   
After a week of work the model was finished. Kevin took a step back to observe him glorious work.   
“Ah yes, agent RT is gonna love this. I put so much work into it, he’s gonna be so impressed!” Kevin couldn’t help his excitement as he paced his lab waiting for the agent to arrive. 

RT took a running start at the already broken door, he guessed Kevin hasn’t bothered to fix it yet as he knew it would get broken again. He ran shoulder first into the door, catching himself before his face hit the floor where the broken door was laying. He saw his hat in front of him. 

“Ah, Agen-“ Kevin cut off giving him a look, ”oh I thought you were someone else...”. RT grabbed his hat holding it up and putting it on with a roll of his eyes.   
“Ah, If it isn’t agent RT!” Kevin started up again.   
“You’re hopeless...” Although RT wouldn’t tell him there was fondness behind his words.   
“You’re the one who came in here with a disguise!” He threw his hands up and walked over to his table with the model. RT followed him. 

“You see agent I’ve always likes miniature figures but I could never find them in the detail they deserved”, he walk over to the window pointing at the spire,”think about it I’m practically doing everyone a favour. No one likes looking at that thing but it would be such a wonderful addition to my collection, so here’s what I’ve got for today: the shrink-into-a-collectable-inator!”  
RT was conflicted, on one hand he hated the sight of that thing but on the other he had his orders. He sighed, this will be a weird fight. 

Kevin was plugging in his machine when he got dragged back and thrown on the floor.   
“I didn’t even finish turning it on yet!” RT rolled his eyes waiting for Kevin to stand up so they could resume the fight.   
Kevin jumped on him, pushing him to the wall attempting to get in some punches before he’d get pushed off again. He didn’t land any which was unusual even for him.   
“Oh you not gonna fight back? Not gonna use all that muscle you probably have to thwart me?” Kevin was getting cocky and he knew it , but he’s going to get defeated either way so might as well have some fun while the agent held him here. 

With one last shove RT ended the fight. He didn’t expect to end it however he also didn’t expect Kevin to land on his city model. This felt bad.   
Kevin’s eyes clouded over as he took in what happened, “you should leave...”. He sounded devastated, he sounded so hurt RT didn’t know what to say he just pointed at the machine.   
“Daniel...”, RT straightened out, frozen at the use of his name, “you should leave, there’s no more machine today, no more evil plans!” Kevin walked back over to his inator pressing the self destruct button then turned back round to face the agent.   
“See you next week, agent RT.”

He walked out the building, not even bothering to jump from the balcony. He walked down the street to the nearest pub and sat down at the bar.   
“What do you want” the bartender was gruff and could definitely have killed him if he wasn’t apart of the secret forces, he smiled politely up at him,   
“I’ll take a beer”  
Drinking on the (technically) job? That was new. He didn’t know what he was feeling. He just knew he didn’t want Kevin to stay mad at him. We wondered what Kevin was doing right now. Was he trying to fix the model? Was he building his next machine? The scientist was a man of mystery and despite knowing so much about his life Daniel still couldn’t figure out what the man actually wanted. 

He downed his beer leaving a fiver on the counter and walking back out onto the cooler street. It was 5:40pm,if he hurried he could still stop by a craft store or two. He had the brilliant idea of rebuilding the model for Kevin. Maybe he’ll like him again. Maybe he won’t be upset at him. 

He walked into the small shop and picked up as much cardboard, paint and clay as he could carry, making his way in the direction of his apartment. 

Pushing open the door, he was greeted by his cat George. He threw all his supplies on the couch and went to feed his little companion.   
“I’m sorry I’m so late today, I had to stop for some important things” Dan talked to his cat, he knew George couldn’t talk back but he liked to believe he could understand him at least. Giving him one last stroke he went to sit at his desk, bringing up a google maps view of Dublin.

He worked non stop for the next 3 and a half days. No calls were sent his way, that was suspicious considering Kevin was always doing something. He thought he should maybe check on him. He was so close to finishing this model with only the spire itself to go. He painted all the models and drew out their places on the map but had yet to glue them on. He decided he needed to see Kevin now. 

He rapped each model in some paper and placed them into his travel bag along with the board which he folded up. He had a jet pack for mission use only, but can they really know when he’s using it? He put on his bag, grabbed his keys and jumped out his window getting some distance before the jetpack turned itself on. 

He landed on the balcony, knocking on the glass. No answer. He knocked again , louder in case kevin was further in the apartment. Maybe he could break in? Would that be acceptable off the job? Probably not, plus he was here to apologise not cause more problems.   
“Kevin! Please open the door it’s cold!”   
He knocked again before giving up and walking back to the edge.   
The sliding open if the door stopped him as he spun round. 

Kevin looked tired. Had he slept at all? Daniel probably didn’t look better himself but he hasn’t bothered to check before he left.   
“Kevin I-“ the taller man pulled him inside locking the balcony door behind them and led Dan into a heated room, throwing s blanket on him and pushing him into the couch.   
“I’m sorry, I should have been more careful. I brought you something to show I’m sorry.” He pulled out the board and all the model pieces placing them on the couch next to himself.   
“I know it’s not much but I tried my best and I was going to make the spire but I got worried and now I’m here. Spireless”   
Kevin gave him a small smile, picking up the pieces and moving them onto the table so he could sit next to the agent. 

“I’m sorry I kicked you out, didn’t even let you finish your job.” Kevin moved closed to where Dan was sitting with the blankets round him, leaning up against him asking to be let in. Daniel smiles back opening his arms to let Kevin find a comfortable position. 

They both had stuff to do the next morning however this, this was fine.


	4. Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more then half way finished!

Dan couldn’t sleep. Thinking over the events of the past week held him back from everything he should be doing. He almost lost a fight with Kevin over one of his less dangerous inators. The only reason he didn’t get an angry email from HQ was because Kevin himself noticed something was bothering the agent. He didn’t destroy the machine but he did unplug it and kick it off to the side insisting on making the agent some tea and wrapping his arms round him trying to offer some comfort. 

Right now it was 4am, too late to sleep even though Daniel knew he had to be up for the job tomorrow, well today.  
He debated calling Kevin, they were friends to an extent and recently-although it could just be his own pining reflecting- he noticed that Kevin has been getting much close and more physical during their jobs. 

Picking up his phone he called Kevin’s ‘emergency’ number. Daniel liked to pretend it was for emergency use only but he knew the circumstances he was given it under:

“Heyyy agent, did you fall? Coz here’s my phone number!” Kevin had said staring down at his (once again) broken door and Daniel on top of it. He handed him a piece of paper and continued with his latest creation as if nothing happened. 

Daniel smiled thinking back on the memory as his phone began to ring. To his surprise Kevin picked up instantly, his voice deeper then normal,  
“Hello agent, fancy getting a call from you.”   
Daniel blushed, he hadn’t thought this call through and Kevin’s voice was more distracting then it should have been.   
“I couldn’t sleep.” Dan admits with sigh, hoping Kevin picks up on what he’s asking.   
Kevin of course did, but wanted to play a game, he was evil after all- or so he told himself-  
“Calling me to sing you to sleep Daniel? I can do a really good ring of fire you know.”

Dan didn’t doubt Kevin was a great singer. if the way Kevin said his name was anything to go by he knew what Daniel wanted and was willing to give him it. 

“Can I... steal your couch?” Dan asked uncertainly, letting Kevin take control of he wished to stop this.   
He didn’t. “You can steal a lot more then just my couch,Dan.” Kevin said this with such purpose and softness, Daniel has to catch his breath from giving him away.   
“Give me 15 minutes” and with that Dan hung up the phone and raced out of his apartment. 

Daniel knocked on Kevin’s door out of breath. He ignored taking the lift up in favour of racing right to Kevin’s door uninterrupted.   
The moment Kevin opened the door Dan collapsed into his arms, panting as if he just ran a whole building- wait he did do that. He thought he deserves this for doing that.   
He wrapped his arms round Kevin as the taller man pulled them inside and locked the door. 

“I’m guessing you don’t want to stay up and chat seeing as it’s pretty early already?” Kevin asked taking Daniel over to his kitchen and giving him a glass of water.   
The agent took it gratefully, leaning against the counter while still attempting to hold kevin close. He didn’t care about what this would mean for them , he was so terribly tired and in need of some warmth. 

Kevin pulled him further into himself and slowly moved them towards his bedroom so he could let the agent sleep.   
He kicked the door open slightly and fell back on his bed dragging Dan on top of him. Rolling them over Kevin got up and put the covers round Daniel.   
“Kevin... will you not stay?” Dan sounded so tired, Kevin couldn’t tell if he’ll regret this decision in a couple of hours.   
A hand on his wrist stopped his train of thought   
“Please kevin, I need you to stay.”   
Swallowing Kevin got back into his bed and wrapped an arm round Dan protectively.   
“Sleep as long as you need to if HQ calls I’ll say I took your phone and have you trapped under my great and powerful master plan of mass destruction”   
He had his usual cocky attitude but dan, even in his tired state, could tell kevin needed more sleep. Moving further towards him Dan put his hand on Kevin’s waist and buried his head into his chest.   
Looking up one last time he whispered,”goodnight kevin,go to sleep”


	5. Towels

It’s been 3 days since Daniel was last in work. HR made him take occasional month long breaks when he worked himself through half a year straight. This wasn’t unusual to him, or any hard working agent, why force him to take a break right now.   
He sighed looking over at George on the window sill,” Kevin probably has a substitute agent right about now. I wonder how he’ll trap them...”

Dan looked over at him phone, he knew he could always call Kevin, would it really be appropriate during work hours?  
They had an unspoken thing going where occasionally one would call the other at abnormal hours of the evening, leading to them both asleep on Kevin’s couch covered in blankets and each other. 

It was only 10am. Dan decided to go for a walk in the park while Kevin finished working. It was a mystery in itself of how long Kevin’s job would take with anyone but himself. He doubted that this new agent even listened to his backstories. Daniel had no need to be spiteful, it’s not like he lost his job...just got out on a forced vacation he didn’t want very much.   
Or maybe he did. Maybe he wanted to spend this time with Kevin doing whatever it is the man does in his free time. It’s not like he’s attached to Kevin, he could just put him on a better path of inventing. 

He knew he was lying to himself as he grabbed his keys and walked towards the main park. 

There was something about sitting alone on a park bench, watching a cluster of pigeons fight over a loaf of bread someone must have dropped.   
“Those motherfuckers are vicious!”   
Dan turned round at the familiar voice half expecting to be wrong.

“Kevin? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting your arse beat right now?” Dan couldn’t help a smirk, hitting where it counts just a little. He wasn’t angry, just not impressed with Kevin’s appearance either. 

The man in question was covered in dirt as if he fell out of the sky skidding along each patch of grass and mud available to him. Dan’s thoughts where interrupted by Kevin,hand running through him own hair in embarrassment.  
“Well you see agent RT, I was just about to click the button for my deletemyfeelings-inator when that fecking substitute of an agent kicked my machine AND IT EXPLODED! he didn’t even listen to my story... ANYWAY, I got blasted off my balcony and landed in the dirt over there”, he pointed towards a fairly noticeable skid mark in the grass. Daniel cut him off before he could continue. 

“Sit. I’ll take you home you need to get cleaned up and then I’ll check for any cuts.” His tone was hard but all Dan really wanted to do is take Kevin to his apartment and let him meet George. He’d let Kevin have anything he wanted, but only is George approves. 

Kevin coughed a bit, pointing towards his building and the large amounts of fire truck ladders against its still burning frame,”I don’t think we can go in right now...”  
Kevin looked devastated, despite that he still managed to make stupid jokes,  
“How about you take me back to your place”, scooting closer to Dan on the bench he put an arm round him, “show me round a little and maybe I’ll show you something as well” he winked while dan was hurriedly trying to peel flakes of ash and mud from his shirt. 

Kevin stood up, stretching, mentioning for Daniel to do the same. Daniel stood annoyed and started walking back in the direction of his apartment building, evading Kevin’s attempts to grand his hand.   
“Wash ur hands and try again” Although Daniel sounded annoyed Kevin knew he’s won the game. 

———  
They made it back to Dan’s apartment in record time, all but running through the building to make sure non of his neighbors see them. He couldn’t even begin to explain why he’s got a guy covered in soot trailing behind him. 

Unlocking the door and pushing Kevin inside, he walked into the kitchen picking up wet cloths and a first aid kit.   
Spinning back round towards the door he pointed to the bathroom,” go in there and take a shower I’ll get you some clothes, there’s towels on the shelf and when you’re done come back here so I can check for wounds!” 

Kevin put up him hand in a mock salute, “yes sir” he mumbled walking into the bathroom and closing the door. 

Flopping onto his couch, Dan called George over picking him off up the floor and holding him like the baby he is.   
“I can’t stand that man... he’s so smart, so amazingly funny and nice and YET is the dumbest person I’ve ever met.” He sighed, giving George more pats,”it’s like he can’t see what he makes me feel, George!”   
Struggling out of his arms, George jumped down and ran for the food bowl as if it hasn’t been full all day when Dan went out. 

He heard the shower stop as he heard a loud ‘feck’ assuming Kevin slipper catching himself on what dan assumed was the sink. He looked over as the door burst open with a half naked Kevin, however much less naked then Dan had anticipated as he currently wore 3 towels, two on his head and one round his waist. 

“Kevin. Why do you need two towels for your hair?” Dan asked slowly expecting kevin to reveal a wound of some sorts. 

“Oh I don’t know how to make a towel hat so I thought this would work better.” Dan let out the breath he was holding as Kevin began speaking again,”and also I might have a bit of a bleeding head...”

“Kevin!” Dan shouted running up to him, nearly tripping over George in the presses, who came to see who this new stranger is. 

Taking the towel ‘hats’ off Kevin’s head Dan lead him back to the couch. He looked over Kevin’s arms and chest noting all the cuts and scratches as we took the disinfectant and some bandages from the led kit.  
“I’d be quite if I were you, George doesn’t react well to noise” Dan said sitting beside Kevin on the couch.   
“Is George your roommate?”Kevin sounded uneasy, Dan chocked it up to his current state of undress in the presence of an audience.   
“Kevin, George is my cat.” This time Dan called him over and the beast came pounding on the floor boards as he sat at Kevin’s legs looking up at him. 

While Kevin was distracted, having a staring contest with the cat, Dan quickly got to work on all the major cuts starting on Kevin’s palms going onto his sides where a particular long scratch was still bleeding.   
Kevin winced as Dan attempted to wrap his side with a bit of bandage moving his arms round Kevin to fully encircle him.   
Kevin tried to lean into him before he remembered what was happening and moved away again. 

“ can I get those pants now?” Kevin asked quietly, it’s not like he was fully naked he has his boxers and the 3 towels he took, but it was getting kind of cold and he doubled Dan would want to look at his nemesis naked for much longer. 

“I don’t know, might just keep you like that” Dan said standing up with a wink and walking out of the room. Coming back just as quickly as he left he saw Kevin, red faced with the two head towels over his eyes.   
Daniel threw him a pair of bottoms and took the towels off his face, waiting for him to get changed and sit back down.   
What he didn’t expect was for Kevin to get changed in his living room, while his cat was staring intensely. And unfortunately, so was Dan. 

Kevin sat back down, closer to Dan then he was before, positioning himself so he was facing him with his legs crossed on the couch.   
“So my head might still be hurting a bit but I don’t think it’s bleeding” 

Dan moved his hand to hold the side of Kevin’s face as he moved closer to inspect the cut on the side of his head. Getting another wipe he got to work on removing the new drying blood as well as closing the wound with splinters. Feeling Kevin try to lean into his hand he moved his other palm to the opposite side of Kevin’s face, turning his head so he could lean it into Dan’s palm. 

Closing the last of the splinters on the wound, Daniel sat back on his shins as he inspected him work. Kevin was smiling at him softly, something in his eyes sparking every so often. Kevin took Dan’s arm pulling him to his chest as he leaned pack against the armrest, wincing slightly as he hit a scratch on his back.   
Dan came willingly putting as little weight on Kevin as he could as to not cause him any pain. He leaned his head against the others shoulder and wrapped his arms round his middle as Kevin did the same to his waist pulling him closer. 

Daniel could feel George staring at them in his cat brain probably asking himself how he lost his couch to them. Kevin moves his head to look at George who mowed at him,  
“Guess theres someone I have to share with... this battle will be legendary!”   
Dan looked up at kevin, the tiredness from today getting to him even though it was only 4pm. He leaned up slightly giving Kevin a kiss on the cheek as he lay back down to take a nap.   
Dan felt a hand running through his hair as he went to sleep.


	6. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After capturing everything else him nemesis owns there’s only one thing left

Daniel woke up well rested and warm. He could distantly hear the small pats of George’s paws on the floor as he walked round the apartment. Trying to lift his head he was stopped by a hand resting in his hair. He must have fallen asleep on Kevin, but that doesn’t explain why Kevin’s hand was on his head. Kevin was half sitting up, half leaning on the arm rests. Daniel thought that it looks extremely uncomfortable to sleep like that. 

“Kevin...,” he nudged him slightly,moving his hand back to his side so he could move closer, “wake up its late”, he nudged him again, a bit harder.  
Kevin opened an eye, starting down at Daniel who was smiling at him brightly. Despite the nice sight Kevin felt exhausted and shifted himself so he was facing Dan. 

“I’m tired as feck can I get another hour at least?” He moaned dramatically into the pillows as he waited for Daniel to agree it kick him out.  
“Fine”, Dan smirked at him,”but this time I pick the position”.  
Grabbing Kevin’s arm he pulled him down on top oh himself as Kevin recovered from the unexpected strength he’s shown. Kevin wasn’t very strong himself so their fights never lasted long and usually ended up with Kevin being tricked into failure. 

This was different. Kevin felt warm and at peace with Dan holding him round the waist, his own head resting on the others chest.  
“I could kiss you right now, thanks for letting me sleep in” Kevin murmured before he even had time to process what was coming out of him mouth. Surly Dan won’t pick up on it.  
He felt Dan’s hand move up and down him back as he was thinking about saying something.  
“I’m still waiting.” He said smugly looking down at Kevin who was pretending to not be looking back which was proven futile as he opened the wrong eye to look. 

“Waiting for what?” Kevin wasn’t an idiot and they both knew it but despite his confidence in destruction he lacked some in this.  
Dan looked at him not saying anything for a while before moving one of his hands round Kevin’s waist again to pull him up so they where face to face.  
“Waiting for this. For such a long time.” He whispered as he looked to Kevin’s lips then back up again asking for permission. 

Kevin leaned forward pressing his lips to Dan’s,slowly pressing forward. He moved his arm round Dan’s neck, breaking the short kiss to rest his forehead against the agent’s. Kevin let out a hum as he pressed forward again slowly parting his lips as he felt a hand run through his hair, untangling knots.  
Kevin leaned back putting his head back on Dan’s chest, yawning and wrapping his arms round his chest and neck.  
He could feel Dan leaning down to rub his cheek against Kevin’s still tangled hair as he took his Switch from under the couch,where he always leaves it so George can’t knock it off anything, and turn on animal crossing. 

Soft music filled the silence as Kevin closed him eyes again, this time listing to the sounds of the game and taking in the warmth that Daniel gave. 

They both knew that somewhere in the lab a substitute agent was trying to figure out where the evil plans went and why the carpet still rolled round him in a trap if no one was going to show up for the next couple of hours.


End file.
